


Girl Meets World Episode Tag: GMW Permanent Record

by Browneyesparker



Series: Episode Tags [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Episode Tag, Family, Gen, Other, girl meets permanent record, girl meets world - Freeform, mother/daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and her mother have a discussion about her good grade and Maya almost tells her about some other stuff in her life. Girl Meets PR tag. No ships. Maya-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets World Episode Tag: GMW Permanent Record

**.**

“I got an A on my Spanish test!” Maya told Katy when she was half-distracted baking an order of scones.

“That’s nice baby girl,” Katy hummed.

“It’s my first A,” Maya said.

“You get A’s in art all the time,” Katy reminded her as she folded lemon curd into the scone batter.

“It doesn’t count,” Maya quickly counteracted.

“Yes it does,” Katy responded. “I mean, yeah, you might need good grades on other subjects if you want to get into college but an A in art is still an A.”

Maya faltered. “You’re not excited about my first A in a high school subject?”

Katy looked stricken. “Of course I am! Your first A in high school is something, right? Don’t the grades really start to count now that you’re in high school?”

“That’s what Farkle says,” Maya mumbled.

“I’m so proud of you sugar!” Katy answered, smiling at her.

“I mean, I probably was able to grasp it easily because we do live in a mostly Spanish speaking community,” Maya said.

“It’s still an accomplishment,” Katy replied. “We should celebrate! Do you have any plans tonight?”

Maya shook her head. “Nope. Not tonight.”

“Do you wanna watch _A Star Is Born_ and order Chinese for dinner?”

“It’s a Friday night. “Why don’t we watch both Judy and Barbra’s versions?” Maya suggested. “I’ve already done a portion of my homework and I can’t remember the last time we spent any time together.”

“Okay sweetie,” Katy agreed.

With the news of her first A out of the way and their Friday night plans set, Maya was tempted to tell her mother about the triangle that had developed between her, Lucas and Riley. But Katy was elbow deep in making dessert for somebody else’s tea party and she didn’t want to stress her out. 

“Is Shawn in town?” Maya asked instead, mostly to give her mouth something to do. “I kind of want to tell him about my A. I mean Cory probably already told him but I would like to tell him myself.”

“He’s going to take us for brunch,” Katy said. “But I’m sure he’d love to hear from you, why don’t you call him and tell him?”

“I’ll just tell him on Sunday,” Maya replied, clearing her throat. “Um, so, do you need any help mom?”

“I’m fine!” Katy assured her. “You just scurry along and do some more homework, try to earn yourself another one of those A’s! Okay sweetheart?”

“Working hard on that permanent record,” Maya said dryly, wondering if she should tell her mother about the other permanent record she was probably wrecking, the one that mattered more than good grades and getting into a good college.

But she couldn’t.

She was still weary of adding more stress to her mother’s already crazy life.

“Everything okay sweetheart?” Katy asked when she noticed the far off look in her daughter’s eyes.

“I’m fine mom,” Maya tried to assure her, hoping she was doing a good job. “Are you sure you don’t need any help?” 

“Go on, I’ll be okay!” Katy answered.

Maya figured that maybe they could talk about the other permanent record another time.

 

**The End**

 

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to figure out what’s going on with Maya and this is sort of my answer to it. I hope it doesn’t cause too many waves but I feel like the writers are doing something with Maya not talking to her mom. I guess we’ll (hopefully) find out soon. Tell me what you thought, I’ll be back with another tag after “Triangle” and it’ll most likely be Rucas-centered!
> 
> Until Next Time!


End file.
